Chuck Thorndyke
|Ubiór= *Biały płaszcz laboratoryjny *Fioletowo-zielona koszulka z kołnierzem *Brązowe spodnie *Brązowe buty |Płeć= Mężczyzna |Rasa= Człowiek |Wiek= 55 |Oczy= Glicynowe |Wzrost= 165 cm |Waga= 60 kg |Włosy= Szare |Skóra= Jasna |Inne nazwy= *Dziadek Chuck *Profesor Chuck Thorndyke *Czerwony Szał |Dubbing ang.= Jerry Lobozzo |Dubbing jap.= Bin Shimada |Dubbing pl.= Zbigniew Wróbel |Zdolności = *Genialny intelekt *Budowa i obsługiwanie maszyn *Gra w baseball *Doświadczony zapaśnik |Lubi= *Majsterkowanie *Odkrywanie nowych technologii *Baseball *Tailsa }} – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic X. Jest to starszy człowiek, dziadek Chrisa od strony ojca. Chuck uwielbia przeprowadzać eksperymenty, tworzyć wynalazki, oraz odkrywać nowe technologie. Zaprzyjaźnił się z Milesem "Tailsem" Prowerem, któremu pomógł zbudować Tornado X i wiele innych wynalazków. Historia Przeszłość Pasją Chucka od zawsze było tworzenie maszyn i odkrywanie nowych technologii. W wolnych chwilach grał w baseball, którego był wielkim fanem. W młodości uprawiał również wrestling, za co był znany jako Czerwony Szał. W pewnym momencie Chuckowi urodził się syn - Nelson. Niedługo potem Nelson pobrał się z Lindsey, która urodziła Chrisa. Nelson i Lindsey byli przez większość czasu zajęci swoimi karierami i rzadko widywali się z Chrisem. Chuck nie zwracał na to uwagi, ponieważ sam był pochłonięty przez swoje badania. Saga nowego świata [[Plik:Sonic X ep 2 6.png|thumb|left|Chuck próbuje rozmontować Sonica]] W odcinku Infiltracja Rejonu 99 Chuck usłyszał wieści o niebieskim jeżu, który ostatniej nocy miał prześcignąć Załogę S. Kiedy wrócił do domu opowiedział o tym Chrisowi. Obok chłopca siedział Sonic, który pasował do opisu niebieskiego jeża. Chuck wziął go za robota i próbował rozmontować. Okazało się jednak, że Sonic pochodzi z alternatywnego świata. Chuck zaoferował mu swoją pomoc w uratowaniu Cream i Cheese'a. Chuck dowiedział się, że zostali uwięzieni w Rejonie 99. Profesor wziął Chrisa i zawiózł Sonica w okolice wojskowej bazy. Tam dał mu stworzone przez siebie okulary podczerwieni, które pozwoliły im utrzymywać kontakt, a także wykrywać czujniki laserowe. Sonic i Cream uciekli z Rejonu 99 dzięki pomocy Tails. Chuck był zafascynowany miniaturowymi samolocikami, które Tails wykorzystał by sparaliżować bazę wojska. Szybko polubił Tailsa i chciał poznać więcej jego gadżetów. W odcinku Ambicja Doktora Eggmana miasto Station Square zostało zaatakowane przez złego Doktora Eggmana, który przekazał mieszkańcom swoje plany podboju świata. Chuck życzył powodzenia Tailsowi i Chrisowi, którzy polecieli miastu na ratunek. Po tym do grupy Sonica dołączyła Amy. W odcinku Szmaragd Chaosu Amy i jej przyjaciele opowiadali o Szmaragdach Chaosu, które wywołały Kontrolę Chaosu i przyczyniły się do pojawienia Sonica w tym świecie. Chuck uważał, że Szmaragdy Chaosu najprawdopodobniej przepadły, lecz Sonic powiedział że szmaragdy nie znikają, a rozpraszają się po każdym użyciu. Należało je więc odzyskać. Pod koniec odcinka Chuck zgodził się na to, aby bohaterowie umieścili w jego laboratorium zdobyty pierwszy Szmaragd Chaosu. thumb|Chuck i Chris zastanawiają się gdzie jest Cream W odcinku Sonic kontra Knuckles Chuck oglądał z Chrisem i Tailsem Szmaragd Chaosu. Nagle do ich laboratorium weszła Ella. Tails musiał udawać pluszową zabawkę, aby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Kiedy Ella była zajęty odkurzaniem, Chuck i Chris wzięli Tailsa, a następnie zaczęli uciekać na zewnątrz. Po drodze wpadli jednak na Pana Tanakę, który kazał Chuckowi położyć się spać, ponieważ brak snu źle działał na jego zdrowie. Mimo protestów, Chuck musiał ustąpić. W odcinku Techniczny nauczyciel do rezydencji przybyli Nelson i Lindsey. Chuck opowiadał Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom o rodzicach Chrisa i ich karierach. Chuck powitał swojego syna i jego żonę. Chris jednak przez długi czas nie wracał ze szkoły. Nelson chciał zadzwonić po swoich ludzi, ale Chuck kazał mu się uspokoić i poczekać. Pod koniec dnia Chris wrócił do domu. W odcinku Ciężka impreza u Chrisa Lindsey zamierzała zorganizować przyjęcie, przez co Chuck był zmuszony włożyć swój garnitur. Przed imprezą Chuck i Chris musieli zakrywać Cream, która mimo zakazów wyszła ze swojego pokoju. Okazało się wtedy, że Pan Tanaka od dawna wiedział o obecności Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Postanowił jednak nie zdradzać tego sekretu nikomu innemu. Tuż przed rozpoczęciem przyjęcia, Cream znowu zaginęła. Chuck zaczął jej szukać, ale potknął się o doniczki w ogrodzie. Zaczął udawać że nic poważnego się nie stało, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń u Elli. Chuck wszedł następnie przez okno, aby przywitać nauczyciela, który przybył z wizytacją do Chrisa. Chuck musiał następnie pomagać w ukrywaniu Cream przed Samem, który również się zjawił. Lindsey jednak odjechała w ważnej sprawie. Chris uznał, że postąpiła nieuprzejmie wobec swoich gości, wyjeżdżając bez uprzedzenia. Cream wyrwała się wtedy i zaczęła mówić prawdę o tym, że Lindsey było bardzo przykro z powodu wyjazdu. Chuck musiał ratować sytuację, zabierając zmieszaną Ellę do tańca. Później przekonał Chrisa, że powinien opowiedzieć Elli prawdę o przyjaciołach Sonica. Pod wieczór Ella i Cream zaprzyjaźniły się, a ta druga przebaczyła Chrisowi. thumb|left|Chuck i Tails budują Tornado X W odcinku Awaryjne odpalenie Tornada X Doktor Eggman wysłał w kosmos E-90 Super Sweepera, który zaczął zasysać satelity. Przez to cała telekomunikacja na świecie padła. Posłaniec doktora, Bokkun, dostarczył do rezydencji wiadomość o planach złego naukowca. Chuck próbował zabrać następnie robota, ale ten zdetonował mu w twarz Bomba telewizyjna. Chuck wrócił następnie do Sonica i Chrisa, tłumacząc im że Eggman sieje spustoszenie nad stratosferą. Sonic i Tails postanowili tam polecieć i zniszczyć robota Tornadem 2, ale nie udało im się. Chuck dowiedział się, że bohaterowie mogliby wykorzystać Szmaragd Chaosu do zasilenia samolotu, ale wymagałoby to powiększenia silnika. Chuck pokazał Tailsowi swoje tajne laboratorium, w którym pomógł mu zbudować nowe Tornado X. Sonic, Tails i Chris wykorzystali samolot i udało im się zniszczyć E-90. W odcinku Ostatni kurort Chris i jego przyjaciele oraz służba pojechali nad Szmaragdowe Wybrzeże. Chłopiec musiał zastąpić swoją matkę na ceremonii otwarcia nowego ośrodka wypoczynkowego. Chuck został w domu, podobnie jak Sonic. Później kazał jeżowi włączyć telewizję, gdyż Eggman zaatakował ośrodek wypoczynkowy. Bokkun ponownie przyleciał i zostawił w domu bombę, która eksplodowała Sonicowi i Chuckowi w twarz. Niebieski jeż czym prędzej pobiegł na Szmaragdowe Wybrzeże, aby powstrzymać Eggmana. W odcinku Soniczna drużyna baseballowa Eggman wyzwał Chucka i przyjaciół Sonica na mecz baseballa na Stadionie Diamentów. Nagrodą dla zwycięzcy miały być dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. Chuck, jako fan baseballu, przyjął wyzwanie i zabrał swoich przyjaciół na stadion. Tam omówił z Eggmanem zasady gry. Mimo początkowych trudności, drużyna Sonica pokonała E-21 Balliosy w meczu. Eggman uciekł jednak z jednym Szmaragdem Chaosu. W odcinkach Wojna z Eggmanem, część 1 i Wojna z Eggmanem, część 2 Chuck poinformował Sonica i Cream, że Tails i Amy polecieli z Chrisem i Frances aby znaleźć kolejny Szmaragd Chaosu. Po chwili Chuck otrzymał anonimowy telefon i dowiedział się, że zostali zaatakowani przez Eggmana w miejscowości Tingalin. Sonic pobiegł tam, aby ich uratować. Później Chuck i Cream oglądali zniszczenie Forteca Doktora Eggmana, w którym brali udział Sonic i wojsko. Niebieski jeż wyszedł cało z eksplozji bazy i odzyskał dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. Saga Szmaragdów Chaosu thumb|Chuck opracowuje plan złapania Sonica|thumb W odcinku Przyjaciele do końca Sonic i jego przyjaciele zostali zaproszeni przez Prezydenta na przyjęcie dobroczynne z okazji zniszczenia bazy Eggmana. Niebieski jeż nie mógł jednak przyjść, ponieważ umówił się z Helen - niepełnosprawną dziewczynką z klasy Chris. Chuck, Chris, Tails, Amy, Cream i Cheese postanowili skorzystać z zaproszenia. Większość dnia spędzili w Białym Domu, siedząc na przyjęciu. Sonic wrócił pod koniec dnia, razem z Helen, aby uścisnąć dłoń Prezydenta. W odcinku Niebezpieczeństwo w głębinach morza Chuck rozdał Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom dokumenty, które nadawały im pełnię praw obywatelskich i pozwalały swobodnie poruszać się po kraju. W odcinku Misja bojowa - forteca Eggmana 2 Chuck wziął udział w rejsie luksusowym statkiem, który zorganizował Nelson. Przez większość rejsu Chuck spał, albo musiał z Chrisem obserwować desperackie próby opuszczenia statku przez Sonica. Kiedy statek zbliżał się do góry lodowej, bohaterowie zostali zaatakowani przez Egg Fort II Eggmana. Na szczęście z pomocą przybyła im Ella, którą Chuck nauczył obsługi Tornada X. W odcinku Szybcy przyjaciele Chucka obudził Sam Speed, który przyjechał swoim Rocket Car aby wyzwać Sonica na wyścig. Następnego dnia Chuck brał udział w wyścigu, machając flagą na znak startu. Był potem obecny na stadionie, gdzie znajdowała się meta. W odcinku Szósty Szmaragd Chaosu Nelson zaprosił Chucka i jego przyjaciół do studnia nagraniowego. Tam wyjawił im, że planuje zaskoczyć Lindsey prezentem z okazji ich rocznicy ślubu. Prezentem tym okazał się być Szmaragd Chaosu. Szmaragd wywołał zamieszanie w studiu. Chuck próbował uspokoić kłócących się Nelsona i Lindsey, ale bezskutecznie. Nagle zjawił się Eggman oraz jego robot E-74 Weazo. Doktor wysłał maszynę w celu zniszczenia bohaterów, oraz uciekł ze szmaragdem. Na szczęście Sonic i Knuckles zniszczyli robota. Z kolei Chris i jego rodzina złożyli Nelsonowi i Lindsey życzenia z okazji ich rocznicy. W odcinku Jak złapać jeża Sonic zaczął biec jak opętany i nie mógł się zatrzymać. Chuck opracował kilka planów, na złapanie jeża, co pozwoliłoby go zbadać. Pierwszy zakładał przyczepienie go do gumy balonowej, drugi zamknięcie go w kołowrotku, a trzeci przyklejenie go. Wszystkie trzy zawiodły jednak. Dopiero później Chuck namierzył sygnał dobiegający z pobliskiej farmy. Znajdował się na nie E-88 Lightning Bird, którego Sonic wcześniej uszkodził. Chip należący do robota wpadł mu do ucha, co było przyczyną szaleńczego biegu. left|Chuck i Tails podczas drugiej Kontroli Chaosu|thumb W odcinku Nikczemny podstęp Sonic i jego przyjaciele ruszyli po kolejny Szmaragd Chaosu. Kiedy wrócili wieczorem, Chris zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie, jakby nie chciał żeby niebieski jeż mógł wrócić do swojego świata. Później Chuck i Tails odkryli, że Chris zabrał wszystkie znalezione przez nich Szmaragdy Chaosu. Sonic ruszył aby go odnaleźć. W odcinku Narodziny Super Sonica Chuck i Tails polecieli za Egg Fortem II, na którym Eggman trzymał sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu i porwanego Chrisa. Kiedy dogonili fortecę, ta transformowała się w E-99 Eggsterminatora. Bohaterowie nie mogli się do niego zbliżyć, gdyż było to zbyt niebezpieczne. Co więcej roboty Beetle, należące do wojska, zablokowały im drogę. Sonic wylądował na dnie morza w trakcie walki. Jednakże Chris wrzucił tam Szmaragdy Chaosu i niebieski jeż wykorzystał wszystkie siedem do transformacji w Super Sonica. E-99 został pokonany, co wywołało drugą Kontrolę Chaosu. Chuck cieszył się, że najprawdopodobniej poleci do świata Sonica razem z Tailsem. Jednak zamiast tego na Ziemi znalazł się fragment z alternatywnego wymiaru: Mistyczne Ruiny. Saga Chaosa Chuck i inni przyjaciele Sonica w Station Square|thumb Po wydarzeniach z ostatniej sagi minęło sześć miesięcy. Sonic i jego przyjaciele zadomowili się na Ziemi. W odcinku Początek katastrofy Chuck delektował się obiadem przygotowanym przez Ellę, oraz pożegnał Chrisa który miał się spotkać z matką. W odcinku Chaotyczny dzień w rezydencji zjawili się Sonic, Knuckles, oraz Big. Opowiedzieli oni o swoich spotkaniach z Chaosem - tajemniczym potworem, którego Eggman postanowił wzmocnić mocą Szmaragdów Chaosu. Pod koniec odcinka Sonic i Tails rozbili Tornado X podczas walki z Egg Carrier. Chuck i Sonic oglądali w telewizji atak Eggmana, podczas gdy ranny Tails leżał na kanapie. Chuck powiedział następnie niebieskiemu jeżowi, aby sprawdził czy Amy będzie bezpieczna w tym chaosie. W odcinku Bunt robota Chuck i Pan Tanaka odprawili Sonica i Tailsa, którzy naprawionym Tornadem X polecieli w pościg za Eggmanem, aby uratować porwaną Amy. W odcinku Walka na Jajostatku Chuck przyjechał samochodem po Tailsa i Amy, którzy uciekli z pokładu Egg Carriera. Następnie zawiózł ich z powrotem do domu. Pod koniec odcinka Eggman wystrzelił pocisk, który miał zniszczyć Station Square. Chuck oglądał w telewizji atak. Na szczęście Tailsowi udało się rozbroić bombę. W odcinku Wędrowiec Gamma Tails nie mógł opuścić rezydencji, ponieważ została otoczona przez tłumy jego fanów. Chuck wpadł wtedy na pomysł, aby Ella przemyciła lisa pod swoją spódnicą, jednocześnie pchając wózek z Panem Tanaką przebranym za niemowlę. W odcinku Wrzask Doskonałego Chaosu Perfect Chaos zaatakował Station Square, dewastując miasto katastrofalną powodzią. Chuck zarządził ewakuację całej posiadłości, ale okazało się że Chrisa nie było w domu. Pan Tanaka powiedział że będzie czekać na chłopca w domu. Chuck, Ella, Cream i Cheese postanowili pojechać do centrum miasta. Tanaka dołączył do nich później. Tam pomogli zebrać Sonicowi rozrzucone przez Chaosa szmaragdy. Sonic wykorzystał ich pozytywną energię i dokonał transformacji w Super Sonica. Super Sonic zneutralizował gniew Perfect Chaosa. Stwór wrócił do swojej normalnej formy, a na widok Chao pojawiła się w nim radość. Chaos odszedł następnie z Tikal. Saga Shadowa Chuck i Tails ulepszają Tornado X|thumb|left W odcinku Tajemnica "Projektu Shadow" Chuck musiał wyjechać do innego miasta na kilka miesięcy, do momentu w którym Rezydencja Thorndyke'ów zostanie odbudowana po ostatnim ataku Perfect Chaosa. Wraz z nim pojechali również Ella, Pan Tanaka, Cream i Cheese, oraz Chris. Po przybyciu do miasta Chuck powiedział Chrisowi aby nie załamywał się, ponieważ Sonic i jego przyjaciele również musieli przygotować się do nowego otoczenia. W odcinku Uciekinier Sonic Sonic został oskarżony o różne przestępstwa w tym kradzież Szmaragdu Chaosu. Chris i jego przyjaciele nie chcieli w to jednak wierzyć. Chuck miał pewne wątpliwości, ale szybko się ich wyzbył. Nelson zadzwonił do Chucka i przekazał mu informację o tym, że Sonic walczy z wielkim robotem na Downhill Street. Chuck zabrał Chrisa i Tanakę i wszyscy trzej pojechali na miejsce. Tam okazało się, że Sonic toczył pojedynek z Shadowem, który wykorzystywał Szmaragd Chaosu do teleportowania się. Czarny jeż uciekł, kiedy zaczęła nadjeżdżać policja. Sonic zdecydował się nie stawiać dłużej oporu. Nazajutrz Chuck odprawił Chrisa i Tanakę, który popłynęli w stronę Więziennej Wyspy, aby uratować jeża. W odcinku Zagrożenie z kosmosu Chuck i jego przyjaciele oglądali w telewizji zniszczenie Więziennej Wyspy. Co prawda Sonica udało się uratować, ale Chris został porwany przez Shadowa. Jakiś czas później Doktor Eggman zaprezentował swoją potęgę, niszcząc połowę Księżyca strzałem z Armaty Zaćmienia. Chuck i Tails zaczęli ulepszać Tornado X, aby mogło polecieć na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Tails pokazał również Chuckowi replikę Szmaragdu Chaosu. W odcinku Kosmiczny pojedynek Chuck oglądał w telewizji nagranie Profesora Geralda Robotnika, który dawno temu zaprogramował Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK tak, aby zderzyła się z Ziemią i zniszczyła ją. Na szczęście Super Sonic i Super Shadow powstrzymali kolonię, wywołując trzecią Kontrolę Chaosu. Saga półksiężyca Chuck świętuje Nowy Rok|thumb W wyniku trzeciej Kontroli Chaosu, na Ziemi zaczęło pojawiać się więcej mieszkańców świata Sonica. W odcinku Agencja detektywistyczna Chaotix Chuck i Chris zostali wezwani przez Prezydenta, w celu omówienia tego zjawiska. Nocą Chuck pocieszał Chrisa, któremu żal było Shadowa i jego poświęcenia dla ludzkości. Później Chuck i jego przyjaciele oglądali, jak Doktor Eggman odbudował zniszczoną połowę Księżyca. W odcinku Korporacja Eggmana Chuck i jego przyjaciele mieli świętować pierwszy wschód Słońca w Nowym Roku. Słońce zostało jednak przysłonięte przez Egg Moon. Eggman udał się do Prezydenta i wytłumaczył się usterką. W ramach rekompensaty, doktor zaczął sprzedawać Słoneczne Kule, które zapewniały światło. Sonic jednak nie ufał Eggmanowi i zaczął niszczyć Mirror Tower, dostarczające energię do Słonecznych Kul. Pozbawieni światła mieszkańcy Station Square zaatakowali rezydencję Thorndyke'ów, chcąc znaleźć tam Sonica. Chuck chciał z nimi porozmawiać, ale musiał walczyć. W odcinku Eggman na prezydenta! wściekłe tłumy zaatakowały rezydencję i chciały dokonać odwetu na przyjaciołach Sonica. Zostali jednak przepędzeni przez Załogę S, którą przyprowadził ze sobą Sam Speed. Wkrótce wyszło na jaw, że Eggman sterował Egg Moonem aby celowo wywołać zaćmienie. Doktor trafił do więzienia, a Księżyc został naprawiony i wrócił na swoją orbitę. Chuck, Ella, Cream, Cheese, oraz Vanilla świętowali powrót Słońca. Saga Emerla thumb|left|Chuck w swoim kostiumie zapaśnika W odcinku Elektroniczna panika Chuck i Tails przebadali znalezionego przez Cream robota Emerla. Okazało się, że miał zdolność kopiowania umiejętności innych osób. Nagle w rezydencji zjawili się Nelson i Lindsey, którzy dowiedzieli się o gorączce Chrisa. Chuck zdenerwował się dlatego, że porzucili pracę na rzecz lekkiej choroby ich syna. Chuck i Nelson pokłócili się i postanowili, że nie będą się do siebie odzywać. Aby rozluźnić atmosferę, Lidnsey zaproponowała aby wszyscy upiekli ciasto. W kuchni zaatakował ich jednak zbuntowany sprzęt elektroniczny. Z pomocą przybył Sonic. Pozostałe maszyny zniszczyła woda. Chuck domyślił się, że tylko Doktor Eggman może stać za czymś takim. Chuck wysłał Tailsa i Amy, aby polecieli z Nelsonem i pomogli mu naprawić miejski system sterowania wodą. Później Chuck otrzymał telefon od Nelsona. Okazało się, że aby woda wróciła należy odblokować tamę. Chuck i Tanaka polecieli tam helikopterem, a Lindsey i Chris dołączyli do nich nieco później. Cała rodzina wspólnymi siłami odblokowała tamę, dzięki czemu Sonic i Knuckles mogli zniszczyć pozostałe maszyny. W odcinku Poszukiwania w kanałach Chuck powiadomił Sonica o tym, że Chris nie wrócił jeszcze ze szkoły i dobrze by było, aby go poszukał. W odcinkach Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 1 i Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 2 Nelson zapisał Chucka do turnieju walk, w którym główną nagrodą był Szmaragd Chaosu. Tuż przed swoją walką z E-77 Lucky, Chuck nadwyrężył sobie kręgosłup i zabrano go do szpitala. Później wrócił na turniej w bandażach i oglądał walkę Chrisa z Nelsonem. Był bardzo zdziwiony tym, że jego wnuk okazał się silniejszy od ojca. Później Chuck pochwalił Chrisa za to, że wolał zrezygnować z walki z Knucklesem. Obaj oglądali także potyczkę Amy i Rouge, która utwierdziła Chrisa w przekonaniu że rezygnacja była dobrym pomysłem. W finale Emerl pokonał Knucklesa i został zwycięzcą szmaragdu. Robot wpadł jednak w szał po otrzymaniu Szmaragdu Chaosu i zaczął niszczyć Station Square. Dopiero Cream i Cheese zdołali go pokonać, ponieważ robot nie mógł od nich kopiować ataków combo. Saga powrotu do domu thumb||Chuck i Doktor Atsumi W odcinku Zaginiona mapa Chuck i jego przyjaciele dowiedzieli się, że Seahawk - okręt który przewoził ważną technologię, zaginął na morzu. Problem w tym, że przepadł w miejscu w którym normalnie nie ma mgły. Chuck stwierdził, że należałoby zbadać tę sytuację. Wkrótce do rezydencji przybyli Knuckles i Doktor Atsumi, którzy wyjawili że Eggman ukradł od nich mapę starożytnego świata, prowadzącą do Murazji. W przeszłości był to kontynent, na którym znajdował się czuły punkt świata. Bohaterowie postanowili wypłynąć i dotrzeć do Murazji. Jednakże zanim dotarli do wyspy, zaatakował ich Egg Giant-Makan - najnowsza forteca bojowa Eggmana. Okazało się, że Eggman planował wysadzić czuły punkt Murazji, aby doprowadzić do erupcji wszystkich wulkanów na świecie. Chuck i Tails próbowali naprawić Tornado X, które ucierpiało w wyniku ataku Eggmana. Z pomocą bohaterom przybył GUN Fort V3, który uratował ich przed Eggmanem. Wspólnymi siłami udało się zatopić Egg Giant-Makan, ale Eggman i jego roboty uciekli do Murazji. W odcinku Sonic kontra potwór z podziemi Chuck i Doktor Atsumi przygotowali laboratorium polowe, przez które badali wstrząsy sejsmiczne. Informowali również Sonica i jego ekipę o możliwych zagrożeniach. Ostatecznie Eggmana udało się powstrzymać, oraz na czas opuścić wyspę. Chuck i Tails przyprowadzili na pokład asystentów doktora: Decoe i Bocoe, którzy postanowili że już dłużej nie będą pracować dla doktora. W odcinku Początek końca Nelson i Lindsey wzięli sobie wolne i zorganizowali rodzinne grillowanie. Pan Tanaka poinformował wtedy Chucka o telefonie. Profesor udał się aby go odebrać i otrzymał informację o tym, że musi się spotkać z sekretarką Prezydenta i Profesor Chaco Bankissy. Okazało się, że Sonic i jego przyjaciele będą musieli wrócić do swojego świata. W przeciwnym razie, czas na zawsze się zatrzyma. Chris usłyszał ich rozmowę i nie chciał w to wierzyć. Chuck bezskutecznie przekonywał go że to już koniec. Chris uciekł, aby spotkać się z Eggmanem, którego podejrzewał o wymyślenie tej historii. Chuck rozumiał co czuje jego wnuk i postanowił go nie zatrzymywać. Późną nocą Chris wrócił do rezydencji, co dało Nelsonowi i Lindsey ulgę. Chuck i Tails postanowili zacząć budowę teleportu do świata Sonica. thumb|left|Chuck żegna Tailsa W odcinku Poranek pożegnań Chuck i Tails byli w trakcie konstruowania maszyny, ale brakowało im ważnego chipa. Na szczęście przyniósł go im Sonic (który otrzymał urządzenie od Eggmana). Dzięki temu teleport udało się ukończyć. Chuck i Tails nie mogli go jednak uruchomić. Ponownie pomógł im Sonic, który włożył do napędu Szmaragd Chaosu. Eggman i zwierzątka zostali zassani przez portal, ale reszta postaci została, ponieważ maszyna znowu się wyłączyła. Tymczasem na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK duchy Shadowa i Marii odbudowały Armatę Zaćmienia. Broń oddała w planetę strzał, który dostarczył portalowi wystarczająco dużo energii. Teraz wszyscy mogli już wrócić do swojego świata. Chuck pożegnał się z Tailsem, nie kryjąc już dłużej swojego żalu. Kiedy wszyscy przeszli, został już tylko Sonic. Jednak Chris wyłączył portal i uciekł z jeżem. Pan Tanaka i Topaz nie znaleźli go, mimo prób. W odcinku Przyjaciele do końca Nelson i Lindsey wysłali swoich ludzi, aby znaleźli Chrisa. Chuck postanowił, że przyszedł czas aby uświadomić coś swojemu synowi i jego żonie. Wraz z Panem Tanaką i Ellą wkroczył do ich pokoju, każąc wyłączyć telefon. Chuck powiedział im, że odnieśli sukcesy w swoich karierach, aby dać swojemu synowi to, co najlepsze. Zwrócił jednak uwagę na to, że są rzeczy których nie mogli mu zapewnić pieniędzmi ani potęgą. Rodzice spędzali ze swoim synem zbyt mało czasu, przez co ten czuł się nieszczęśliwy. Chuck przyznał się, że sam nie zwracał na to uwagi, ponieważ był zbyt pochłonięty swoimi badaniami. Na koniec dodał, że jeśli są rodzicami Chrisa, to powinni wiedzieć dokąd uda się ich syn. Tak więc Nelson i Lindsey przypomnieli sobie, gdzie spędzali jedyne wspólne wakacje z Chrisem. Udało im się tam znaleźć chłopca, który wrócił z nimi do domu. W odcinku Nowy początek Tails aktywował transformację Tornada 2 - Hyper Tornado. Był to wynalazek Chucka, który wmontował taką funkcję do samolotu jako prezent pożegnalny dla lisa. Kopuła samolotu została wykonana z silniejszego szkła niż u Tornada X. Chuck zostawił Tailsowi nagranie, w którym wyjaśnił swój prezent. W odcinku tym Chris i Helen, którzy byli już dorośli, wspomnieli również, że Chuck zbudował dla nich samochód. Saga Metarexów thumb|Chuck we wspomnieniu Chrisa W ciągu kolejnych sześciu lat Chuck udzielał Chrisowi lekcji pilotażu oraz mechaniki. W odcinku Planeta pełna wody Chuck, Nelson, Lindsey, Helen, Danny i Frances dowiedzieli się, że Chris przeniósł się do świata Sonica. Zostawił dla nich list. Chuck dowiedział się, że maszyna została zbudowana tak, aby tylko Chris mógł przez nią przejść. Próby przeprogramowywania jej mogłyby na zawsze uwięzić Chrisa w świecie niebieskiego jeża. W odcinku Agencja detektywistyczna Chaotix Chuck odkrył, że możliwe jest wysyłanie przedmiotów do świata Sonica. Powiadomił o tym Nelsona i Lindsey, którzy postanowili wysłać Chrisowi zapasy. Chuck pojawił się także we wspomnieniu Chrisa w odcinku Światło w ciemności. Charakterystyka Osobowość Chuck jest dowcipnym i błyskotliwym naukowcem. Czasami zachowuje się dość ekscentrycznie. Zawsze wie, kiedy należy udzielać pomocy swojej rodzinie i przyjaciołom. Podobnie jak Tails, Chuck korzysta ze swojego intelektu i wiedzy w rozwiązywaniu problemów. Jego pasją są badania, a także odkrywanie nowych technologii. Chuck jest zafascynowany nowymi wynalazkami i zawsze stara się je zbadać tak dogłębnie jak to możliwe. Często przekłada badania nad sen, przez co czasami robi się śpiący w środku dnia. W poważnych sytuacjach staje się natomiast bardzo bezpośrednim i groźnym człowiekiem. Wygląd Chuck jest człowiekiem w sędziwym wieku. Posiada siwe włosy, brwi, a także glicynowe oczy. Nosi na sobie zielony, pasiasty sweter, pod którym jest jeszcze niebieska koszula. Na to Chuck nakłada biały kitel. Poza tym nosi brązowe spodnie i buty. Moce i umiejętności Chuck jest geniuszem. Nauczył się wiele od Tailsa. Razem z nim zbudował różne maszyny, takie jak Tornado X. Sam również był twórcą kilku wynalazków, np. Hyper Tornado, czy swój bardzo szybki samochód. Chuck jest w stanie rozwiązać prawie każdy problem, jeśli się nad nim głębiej zastanowi. Często też bardzo szybko przychodzą mu do głowy błyskotliwe strategie. Potrafi pilotować różne maszyny, oraz uczyć inne osoby obchodzenia się z nimi. Jest także fanem baseballu, oraz byłym zapaśnikiem. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina *Christopher Thorndyke (wnuk) *Nelson Thorndyke (syn) *Lindsey Thorndyke (synowa) *Sam Speed (zięć) Sojusznicy * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower (najlepszy przyjaciel) * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Vanilla the Rabbit * Pan Tanaka * Ella * Doktor Atsumi * Emerl Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Bocoe * Decoe * Bokkun * Chaos * Emerl (pod koniec sagi Emerla) Ciekawostki *Chuck przypomina Doktora Emmetta Lathropa Browna, z filmu Powrót do przyszłości. *Według kart postaci, Chuck ma 55 lat, a jego syn 43. Oznacza to, że Chuck musiał mieć syn w wieku 12 lat. *Imię Chucka może być odniesieniem do postaci Sir Charlesa Hedgehoga (znanego również jako Wujek Chuck), która pojawia się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Underground, oraz w Archie Comics. Kategoria:Ludzie (Sonic X) Kategoria:Mężczyźni (Sonic X) Kategoria:Bohaterowie (Sonic X)